


Maid for each other

by Sonofabicc



Category: My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: Crack Fic, Frerard smut with a twist, Gay, Gay is Yay, Gerard in drag, Kinky, M/M, Maid!Gee, Rich Italian Mobster!Frank, Theres no other way to put it, but I'm Italian so don't worry, its a joke guys calm down, jesus makes an appearance, mild Italian slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 15:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11256147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonofabicc/pseuds/Sonofabicc
Summary: Frank Iero is a rich man, but he's lonely. When he hires a new maid, Gerard, Mr. Iero doesn't feel very lonely anymore.This one was a lot of fun. Another 2am fic. I should really make it longer....I had a lot of interesting ideas going on





	Maid for each other

Frank iero was a rich son of a bitch. He lived in a mansion and had all fancy shit and rolled in money wry night and afternoon. But Frank iero was a very lonely man. He would cry at night and play his Penney pep tunes and wish for Simone to live. Fortunately for him that wish came true one Darryl day. A new addition was added to the iero household. That addition was Gerard. 

Gerard was a maid who wore a short dress and had a lil feather duster thing. He was extreme pretty and thicc. Frank wanted to be inside of this man. Gerard was cleaning the house and tank was watching him. Gerard didn't mind tho or at least I don't think so, I don't k ke you'd have to ask him but you can't because he is not real or is he?? I don't know. 

Gerard went to pick up a banana he had dropped on the floor when Frankie stood up and grabbed his thicc ass. Gerard squealed and hit Frank with his duster. "Hands to yourself boiiiiiiuu." Gerard sasses, hands on his hips. "Sorry I had to you're too pretty to be a real human. You must be an alien." Frank cried. "For your information I am an alien, thank you very much." Gee piped, flipping his greasy black locks over his gay shoulder. "Oh sorry oh geez I should watch what I say, your alien overlordness." Frank begged, the rat man fell to his knees, tattooed hands clasped together in a prayer position. Gerard harrumphed. "That's damn right, you garlic bread lookin ass." He purred, patting Frank on his head. 

All of the sudden Frank grabbed Gees hand and pulled him to the ground with him. "I love you baby." He whispered. "My knees hurt." Gee whispered back. Then the two lovers kissed. The kids got heated and Frankie started using his tongue and gee pushed him away. "HOLD UP HOLD UP YOU FUCKING ANIMAL YOU MAFIA MEMBER YOU PRIBABLY CUM FETTUCINI ALFREDO SO NO WAY ARE YOU GETTING ANYWHERR NSAD MY HOMO ASS I AM A GOD AND YOU PROBABLY RUN A SHITTY PIZZA PLACE SO BACK THE FUCK OFF MARIO!!!" Gee roared. 

Frankie was silent for a good five minutes and he rethought his entire life. "I still want to have sex with you tho, I'm a slut." Gee added. "Oh great. Thank you Jesus!" Frankie cried, and then the strangest ting happened. 

Jesus descended down from the heaven s, toga and all. The two of them looked up at the shining figure, as he floated down into the middle of the living room. Slowly he walked toward them, his long hair blowing valiantly I the wind. Except there was now wind because they were all inside. Instead Jesus's hair was blowing because Gerard was randomly blowing air outta his succulent mouth. Jesus sat on the couch in the middle of tha two dudes and slowly whispered in each of their ears "yes homo. let's get cracking sinful beings." Then Jesus's eyes became rainbows and he twirled out of the toomV, toga billowing about him. Then Grrard and Frankie fucked all night long. 

The end?


End file.
